Change of Heart
by Bronni
Summary: What happens when Terri and her daughters are kidnapped?


****

Change of Heart

by Bron

__

Author's Notes:   
I wanted to invent a particular plot, which didn't just contain the protagonists, namely Terri and Mitch, living happily ever after with no complications or devastations so this story hopefully contains some emotional turmoil. I designed the story so it was as far from a normal episode of All Saints as possible – it's almost as if it's a movie only using the familiar names of Terri, Mitch etc.   
I wanted to bring out the "other" side of Terri as oppose to the saintly figure that we are so accustomed to seeing.   
  
I think you'll find the beginning a little startling but don't worry – keep reading and I'm sure you'll feel less like I'm a twisted maniac who's made Terri more like a "gutter fic" character than a former nun! (No offence to those people who wrote in the "gutter fic" topic – of course).   
  
The fic isn't designed to capture the character's personalities perfectly as seen on the TV program but to develop a different side, as previously mentioned.   
  
There are several featured characters throughout with names such as; Mr. Mystery Man and Woman. These people are revealed as the storyline progresses but the people aren't really that significant. You may think this strange thing to do if they are of little significance but it started as a kind of joke between Liz and I and developed into a storyline. The "mystery people" are funny to us because we know them personally and I'm sure those of you who don't know them will find it amusing also.

----------------------------------

****

Part 1

__

Terri stared into space desperately thinking of her sexuality as Rose massaged her shoulders sensually. Terri still loved Mitch but not like she used to.

Rose moved around and kissed Terri on the lips.

"You know I've always wanted to do that, since the day I met you. I denied my feelings and turned them into anger against you. Now I realise what my destiny was," Rose explained, kissing Terri once again.

"I'm still married, Rose," Terri sighed. "We're not formally together as long as he is still around."

"You're right! We should get rid of him. **Kill him!**" Rose vindictively cried jumping up from the bed, still naked.

"That's not funny!" Terri snapped.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Don't you want to be with me any more?" Rose traced a finger around Terri's shoulder bone and trailed it downwards.

"I'm not sure what I want. Until then, stay away from me – you're polluting me! I feel dirty every time I'm with you," Terri blurted out.

"What?" 

"I'm serious! You get near me and I may do something I'll regret." With that, Terri kicked the door so hard that she fell forward and hit her head. Frustratedly, she grabbed Rose's vase and threw it at her head. It smashed on her forehead and Rose fell backwards and lapsed into unconsciousness. Terri just glanced carelessly at the limp body as she put her clothes on, then phoned triple "0" on her mobile phone. 

"There's a gay woman with half a vase sticking from her head on a bed here. You better get to 14 Davins Road at Bunglefield quick. She's probably dead."

****

Part 2

Terri jumped from the couch where she was sleeping, away from Mitch, in a sweat. She ran her fingers through her dampened hair and headed for the bathroom. The mirror highlighted the dark sacks under her once sparkling blue eyes as she splashed her face over and over again with cold water until she was fully awake. _I'm going to march straight into his room and tell him how I feel right now, _Terri vowed. So she walked into the room that was once happily Mitch and her room and thinking that he was asleep, lay down next to him. She pretended that it was all the same - that they still loved each other dearly before the subterfuge began. He stirred slightly and turned around opening his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" He lazily demanded.

"Just reminiscing." She replied, a little embarrassed. 

For a moment, Terri almost saw the want in Mitch eyes. The want for them to turn back time and to be back the way they were ... but there was no going back. His hand jerked forwards as if to touch her face the way he used to, but jerked it back almost as quick as it came towards her. The arguing began. 

"If you want things to be right again, you have to tell me where you've been these last few nights." Mitch sat up slightly.

"I might ask the same of you."

"I asked you first!"

"Okay! I've been confiding in Rose. You certainly are in no state to listen to my problems!"

"Confiding? I've heard that you've been doing more than that! What is wrong with you? And with Rose of all people!"

"Oh, please spare me! Put the violins away … I've heard that _you've _been doing more than confiding in Malcolm as well, if you're going to play that game!"

"I'm not playing any game. You've been betraying me and if you think that coming here in the night and begging will take it all away, then you are very much mistaken, Terri!" Mitch angrily stated before turning over and pretending to sleep.

"Mitch! I want to know the truth! What have you been doing with Malcolm?"

"What about me? Don't you think I have a right to know what's going on too?" 

"Okay, Mitch. You have it your way. I'll just walk away again and leave you alone." Terri regretfully stood up. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. The next time I walk away I might not be coming back." Mitch didn't respond.

****

Part 3

At this time in the proceedings, Terri Sullivan and Mitch Stevens have been married for 6 years and have two daughters, Mercedes, 4 years and Charis, 1 year.

Terri woke early once again and remembered her re-occurring dream. The one with Rose drooling over her and then herself lashing out violently. Nothing like that had actually happened. Even though Terri had become friends with the infamous Rose, after years of feuding, she certainly would never stoop to the level of actually betraying her, lately, estranged husband. Charis' gentle sobs floated into the living room to Terri who was exhausted from worry. She went in and saw Mitch holding their baby and Mercedes waking up. 

Mitch looked up at Terri for a second then his attention was drawn back to Charis, who was crying even louder and seemed almost hysterical. 

"Give her to me, please," Terri asked.

"She's fine – just waking up. You go and get Mercedes' breakfast," Mitch replied. Charis let out a rather loud scream and began to kick her legs in a rather violent manner holding her arms out towards her mother. 

Terri reached out and nearly snatched her from Mitch – immediately the infant stopped crying. Terri took Merdedes' hand and left the room.

That night when Mitch finished his shift and arrived home in his usual manner, there was an empty house. The toys had been cleared up from the floor and Charis and Mercedes' clothes were no longer hanging on the clothesline outside. He rushed into his daughter's rooms to see that they were empty. In a rage he flung open the cupboard doors to reveal emptiness. He was reaching for the cordless phone to ring Terri's mother when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damn it all!" Mitch cursed and ran to the door.

Von was standing at the doorstep. Mitch stared at her without speaking for some time.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked, a little annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh … yeah … sorry."

"I don't need to tell you what a hash you've made of your relationship, do I?" she began. 

"Don't start, Von. If you've come here just to harp on about that …" Von cut him off.

"What is all this crap about you and Malcolm and Terri and Rose? Surely you're not that dumb, right?"

"Look, I've tried to sort it out with her but she argues with me all the time and won't give me straight answers."

"How can she give you straight answers when you don't ask straight questions? Don't ask her what she is doing with Rose – ask her if she still loves you and if she's betrayed you. The important questions, not the kissing of boys behind gyms!"

"It takes two to tango, Von. She isn't asking me straight questions either," Mitch sighed, running his hands through his unbrushed hair. He opened the fridge door and his hand reached out for a beer. Von slapped his hand lightly and closed the fridge door with an abrupt slam. 

"That won't help you either! Drowning your sorrows won't bring her back to lovey-dovey land again! Do you love the woman?"

"What?"

"Do you love Terri?" Von clearly stated, emphasising the important words in the question.

He narrowed his eyes at Von. 

"Of course I do."

"Then pull your bloody finger out and do something about it! Leaving her to lie on the couch and diving for a bottle every time there's trouble helps no one!" Von finished, partly exasperated.

"She's gone." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I said she's gone!" Mitch stated. 

"Well, go and get her back then!"

"After I've watched the news." Mitch replied, sauntering to the TV and flicking the channels.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Von began. "I didn't know that the news was more important than your wife and daughters. Silly old me! Well, I'm just going to go and bash my head against a few brick walls and kick a few bins over on my way out."

"I don't think that is-," Mitch stopped as he heard something on the news which interested them both.

"Late this afternoon, a young woman and her two daughters were seen being grabbed from a 4 wheel drive and lifted into a black van on the Bradville highway. Witnesses have described the woman as being average height with long brown hair. She had two children who were also allegedly forced into the van. The attackers could only be described as wearing black masks, leather jackets and gloves. If anyone has any more information on the kidnapping of the three, they are asked to please ring Crimestoppers on the number you see now. There will be more news at 10 for now, I'm Gerri Skipworth."

Mitch spun around to face Von who was quick with her tongue. 

"We don't know that it's Terri, Mercedes or Charis. Let's not be too hasty."

"Who else could it be?" Mitch protested. "But why would she pack her things up?"

"Perhaps she packed her things to _leave_ then on her way …" Von allowed her voice to trail. 

"What can we do?" Mitch asked with a definite urgency in his voice. "It's getting late – Terri and the girls hate the dark."

"Firstly, I think we should ring Terri's mother to be sure that she isn't there." Von suggested, picking up the cordless and handing it to Mitch.

Terri was not there.

"Why do you ask?" Terri's mother inquired. 

"Terri and the kids have been kidnapped on their way to your house by men in masks and taken somewhere. It's getting late and they hate the dark," Mitch blurted all at once. 

"My goodness! Stay right where you are. I'm coming!" She gasped and put the phone down.

****

Part 4 

The next place Von and Mitch called was the local police station. 

"Hello?"

"This is Dr. Mitch Stevens and I believe a woman and two children were kidnapped late this afternoon. I was watching the news."

"You really should be ringin' Crimestoppers, mate, if you want to be of any help!" The lazy voice explained. 

"Listen here, mate! Can you give me a further description of them please?"

"Nothin' more than what was broadcasted matey!"

"What was she wearing?" Mitch paused, as he had been taking so little notice of her lately he wouldn't have a clue what she was wearing. He chastised himself and wished that he had not shouted at her the night before. 

"Why are you so interested? You wanna tell me what this is all about?"

"That woman may just happen to be my wife and my daughters." 

"Well!" The voice suddenly became clearer as if its owner jumped up from a chair or some such object.

"You better come down here right away, you will be of great help to our officers."

"I'll be down there in an hour." 

"See you then, just come to reception and I'll come right down."

"Bye."

* * *

Rose lay back on the couch staring at the ceiling, musing. She hummed softly to the radio and twiddled her toes in the breeze. Her thoughts wandered to Mitch and Terri, who had become a personal friend of hers over the past weeks of this story. Of course **_not_** a "personal" friend in the sense of sexual partner but simply a person to confide in, seeing they both knew a lot about Mitch.

Rose was thinking of her days with Mitch when a few sharp knocks impounded her front door.

She was not in the mood for visitors but this one in particular took her fancy.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted her guest. "_Do _come in."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"No, no, no. You're not bothering me in _any_ way. Sit down, do you want a drink?" Rose flirted obviously, tugging at her thin straggly excuse for hair. 

"Thank you, coffee would be good. White with two." Rose rushed off and within minutes brought back two mugs of steaming hot coffee. 

"It's been especially nice that you've been coming around to see me lately. What have you been up to lately?" Rose pulled her top down further to reveal more cleavage. 

"Well, Rose, I've been working mostly and thinking." Rose blushed profusely and shuffled from side to side on the couch. 

"What about?"

"Well … I think it's about time we did something together."

Rose hesitated. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Got to know each other better. You know. I mean, we've both had next to no luck with relationships. Why don't we try being together for a while – see what happens?"

Before our mystery man, who will remain nameless for a little while longer, could say any thing further Rose forced her lips upon his. He didn't protest but instead deepened this rather fake, but passionate kiss. Rose weaved her fingers through his hair and pushed his mouth harder and harder on his until he pulled back.

"Goodness me! Should I take that as a yes?" The mystery man asked.

Before he could say another word, the desperate Rose pushed him all the way back on the lounge and lay on top of him, mouths still locked. Fortunately, for our mystery man there were no clothes shed, at this stage. Instead, he sat up with Rose continuing to maul his mouth. He inserted his fingers between his lips and those of Rose.

"I'll just take a little breather and a drink of this lovely coffee." He said a little too eagerly. 

So the newly found lovers sipped on their coffee tentatively and talked of old times.

****

Part 5

Meanwhile…

Von, Terri's mother and Mitch pulled into the police station and rushed in.

"I'm Mitch Stevens."

"Ah, yes. You're expected. This way please."

The receptionist lead the three down some passages into a small office in front of which was sitting a rather large robust man who was bald. He was wearing small glasses perched on the end of his nose and if it weren't for the situation, Mitch probably would have laughed. His features were stern but his mouth and eyes had a kindly look about them.

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Henry Keeps. You better sit down and give me a complete description of your wife and children." He sounded rather angry but when he looked at the concerned faces all staring at him, he laid his glasses carefully on his open folder. "Of course you know there are many people with brown hair and two young children." He smiled and replaced his glasses.

"My wife, Therese Sullivan. Fair skin, bright blue eyes, brown, longish, slightly wavy hair."

"Height? Approximate weight?"

"About 162 cm tall and 65 kg." 

"Do you know what she was wearing at the time?" Inspector Keeps asked.

"No, actually I don't." 

"You don't know what your wife was wearing?"

"No. My wife and I weren't talking leading up to this incident. We had a little argument and left at separate times." Mitch quickly explained. Mr. Keeps once again removed his glasses.

"What was this argument about?" He frowned slightly. 

"It was just a domestic. Look, is this really significant? I thought you needed a description."

"Just getting all the facts in order, Mr. Stevens."

"That's Doctor Stevens." Mitch interjected.

"Yes, quite." Keeps scribbled on a notepad. 

"Children?"

"Charis, 11 months old. She has blonde hair. She was wearing pink pants and a white top with flowers on it. Mercedes, my other daughter, is 3. She has brown hair, like her mother, tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon that she always wears. She had a blue dress with white sleeves and a white collar," Mitch finished.

"Are there any distinctive features on any of your family members that would help us distinguish them if a need arises?" Keeps looked from Terri's mother across at Von then back at Mitch.

"Yes!" Terri's mother spoke up. "Mercedes has a dark brown mole on the back of her neck. It is very big on the right side."

"And you are?" Keeps asked. 

"Terri's mother."

"Right. I'll just take your personal details then -." The phone rang.

"This is most annoying at times. I'm sorry – won't be a minute."

"Yes? … I thought I told you to halt all calls until I've finished here … who? … now? … are you sure? … put him through." Keeps looked up. "It's the kidnapper. He wants to talk to you."

"What?" Mitch cried, jumping up. "Is Terri there?"

"I have no idea," Keeps replied. 

"Hello?"

"Mitch Stevens?" The voice demanded.

"Speaking."

"I have your wife and daughters here with me. Now, even though this is a simple ransom kidnapping, I want you to carefully follow my instructions otherwise our little friends here may not be so well." The voice was distorted as though it was talking through a voice-disguising machine. 

Mitch swallowed hard. "How do I know they are alive now?"

There was some shuffling on the line then a familiar voice.

"Mitch!" He immediately recognised it.

"Terri! Are you and the kids okay?"

"We're all fine. Help me quickly. I love you and I'm sorry. We –."

She was cut off by the voice again.

"That proof enough?"

"Put her back on the phone."

"Listen! Or your baby's cries will be the last thing you hear. Meet me at the warehouse end of Morten Bay Bridge Road opposite the jetty at 10pm. Bring $500, 000. Come alone. When you arrive, place the money outside the double doors and drive around the back. If all goes well you _might _just see your wife again."

"But how -." Mitch began … but the caller hung up.

****

Part 6

Getting back to the lovers at the Rose residence, things were heating up.

"You know – the day I saw you with Mitch I loved you," our mystery man confessed suddenly, to Rose's surprise.

"Oh! Don't do this to me!" Rose cried, "I don't deserve it!" She grinned mischievously. 

"Mitch didn't want me," Rose suddenly blurted.

Mystery man looked wryly at Rose. "No … but I do." He whispered into her ear. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really."

Rose kissed him. Gently this time and with more meaning. It was mystery man who pressed harder and harder on Rose's lips this time. She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him. He kissed her neck and she brushed against his pants in such away that he gasped.

"Rose! Don't do this to me if you're not going to go all the way." 

"Don't worry about that – I have full intentions to do so. All in good time!" She grinned, in an almost sadistic manner. 

Our mystery man smiled and allowed Rose to continue with her pursuit. After a time span of about 10 minutes when the room was heating up and some rather animalistic noises were emanating from the lounge room, mostly from Rose, I might add, there was a cry. 

It was high pitched and came from a child. Rose gasped and dismounted her mystery man, much to his annoyance. 

"Lucy!" She whispered shrilly, "She never cries out like that. Something must be wrong." Rose ran down the passage half-naked and flew into her daughter's room. For a moment there was silence as the pair scanned the room. Then Rose began to scream.

"My Lucy! My Lucy! She's gone!" Rose fell onto the floor sobbing.

"I'll call the police," Our Mystery man suggested, obviously taken aback by Rose's over reaction. 

"No!" Rose grabbed her lover's arm hard. A little too hard for his liking, because he snatched it back protectively. Rose had stopped sobbing now and had an evil glint in her eye. 

To the Mystery man's dismay, Rose swept from the room and dialled Mitch's number calmly from memory. 

It so happened that Mitch was back at his house getting some photo identification for his missing wife and daughters, when his ex rang. 

"Mitch, you've gone too far this time!" Rose cried. "I know I don't give you the time that you want with Lucy, but this is no way to show it!"

"Look, I don't have time for your psycho games, Rose! I doubt whether you heard or not but Terri and the children have been kidnapped earlier today. There is a kidnapper loose in the area. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than argue with you!" Mitch said as calmly as possible, considering the circumstances.

Rose was silent for a couple of split seconds before her come back. "Wait! Mitch! Don't hang up on me. Our Lucy has gone too! I thought you took her in one of your games with Terri."

"What?"

"I heard her scream and ran in. She's gone, Mitch. There is an empty bed in her room. How else do I need to say it? My daughter has been kidnapped too!" Rose blurted on the verge of breaking down again.

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming over to take you to the police station, I'll be there in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"I can drive myself, you know," Rose retorted.

"Swallow your pride, would you? My wife and my three daughters are missing – just be ready in 15 minutes if you want to help!" Mitch hung up.

****

Part 7

Mitch pulled up carelessly in the street, screeching to a halt. He flung the door open and nearly had it taken off by a passing semi-trailer who voiced his annoyance loudly as he flew past. That was the least of Mitch's worries as he ran up to the door and rapped hard upon the stained glass panelling 

Our mystery man opened the door in a half-dressed manner with an embarrassed expression adorned. 

Momentarily forgetting the myriad of crises, he stared in disbelief at the, up until now, Mystery man! 

"Malcolm!" He breathed in surprise and almost disgust.

"There's no time to explain. Just take Rose to find her daughter," Malcolm smoothed the volatile situation amiably. Rose rushed past out the door and into Mitch's car. As he was leaving, he turned and looked Malcolm in the eye. 

"And that's _my_ daughter you're talking about as well, pretty boy!" Mitch looked downwards at Malcolm who realised he was standing at the door fully naked. He modestly covered himself up as Mitch jumped into the car and they sped off. 

* * *

In the darkness of a lone barn, all that could be heard was the faint whimpers from Charis, Terri's youngest daughter, who was being cradled in her mother's trembling arms. Charis was afraid of the dark at the young age that she was already. Mercedes had fallen asleep with her little fists clenched at her sides, cuddled up to the very much awake Terri Sullivan. Terri stared into the darkness listening to the trees scraping against the wood, creating a creaking and unsettling noise.

The wind was invading the barn and lashing around Terri's face and neck cruelly. She shivered and blinked the tears that were burning in the corner of her eyes. 

As the hours passed by, Terri drifted off into a restless sleep, breathing heavily through her nose which was almost numb through the night air. 

At the same time …

Inspector Keeps was briefing his team in order to secretly accompany Mitch when he reached the drop off for the money. Four pictures were pinned to the board of Terri, Charis, Mercedes and Lucy.

"No matter what - these four ladies need to be brought back _alive_," Keeps paused. "If this means force or anything else that you feel necessary to accomplish this aim, then please apply your training skills in order to do it!" Keeps looked thoughtfully around the room at all his best men running his hands through his hair. He glanced out at the worried parents and husband of the missing girls. "One last thing. Let's not put on the macho image – you know the rules. Bring him back alive at all times unless an extreme case calls for something otherwise. Got it?"

They all nodded and some of them mumbled, "Yes, sir."

****

Part 8

In the meantime, quite an argument had arose outside between the protagonists Mitch and Rose. 

"I just can't believe you would question who I should and shouldn't go out with!" Rose cried.

"I wasn't! I was just surprised you would go for Malcolm!" Mitch protested.

"That is none of your business to be surprised and frankly, I don't care what you think," Rose crossed both arms across her chest in her usual defiant manner.

"Well, I don't care either unless he interferes in matters to do with my children."

"He can have as much to do with Lucy as I say, Mitch," Rose stated.

"Lucy is our daughter …" he breathed, struggling to say the "our" word to Rose, "and I don't want her getting attached to someone who isn't going to be there for her."

"Well, she better detach herself from you then for all the times you see her!" Rose gasped.

"Oh please! I see Lucy as much as possible. The only reason I don't see her more is because you prevent me with your constant argumentative nature."

"Don't make excuses, Mitch. Please don't even start to tell me your top priority isn't Terri and precious Charis and Mercedes!" At this Mitch stood up. 

"Don't ever say that, Rose!" Rose stood up defensively. 

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" 

"You _know_ that isn't true! I love my Charis, Mercedes and Lucy the same and nothing that you do will or can change that. You can deny it as much as you like, but I know how it stands."

"You're full of it, Mitch. First I'm your princess but as soon as something better comes along, you drop me like a hot cake and jump into bed with Terri even before we're fully divorced - you're that desperate! Terri, Terri, Terri!" She repeated over and over.

Mitch launched forwards and grabbed Rose's shoulders shaking her hard. Malcolm and Von jumped up to prevent any physical fighting.

Malcolm grabbed Mitch's shoulders and pulled from Rose as the verbal argument continued between Rose and Mitch. 

"Stop!" Von shouted over all the raised voices. "Can't you people think about anyone but yourselves in a situation such as this? Think about Terri and the children, stop this childish arguing!" Von reasoned.

There was silence. Inspector Keeps entered the room.

"There is a phone call for you, Mitch Stevens – we believe it to be the kidnapper again."

"Let me talk to him. Has he got my Lucy – I want her back now!" Rose jumped forward.

"No!" Keeps firmly said. "If the kidnapper gets upset about anything, he may act irrationally and things will get ugly. Just stay here – Mitch will be back soon." 

Mitch followed Keeps to the formidable phone and wearily picked up the receiver. 

"Yes?"

"I have another little girl who would be most pleased to see her daddy as soon as possible. Little Lucy, I believe," the voice on the other end stated.

"Is she okay? What have you done to her? Where is Terri, Mercedes and Charis?"

"You'll see them all in good time, my friend. Now, for more negotiation seeing the biddings have risen considerably. What do you think Lucy here is worth? A couple of hundred more?" The voice chuckled. In the background he could hear Lucy's muffled cries.

"What are you doing to my daughter? I want to talk to her!" Mitch cried.

"You better keep to the rules, mister, otherwise your family will be worth nothing!" He laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Now you're talking. $800, 000. Come to the warehouse at the end of Grote Street _alone_!!! I'm telling you now. If I get even the slightest indication that you've brought your fellow police officers with you, then they're all dead!! Is this clear?"

"Yes," Mitch gulped. 

"Bring the money at midnight. Around the back of the warehouse you will see a small wooden workbench – leave the money there and knock on the shed door three times. Not four or two but three times!! Then I'll see about letting your pitiful family go."

"How do I know they're still alive?" Mitch choked out.

The assailant had gone. Although there were only beeping sounds on the other end of the phone, Mitch still held the receiver up to his ear as if that position seemed closer to Terri, for some reason.

After a few minutes Von shook him lightly.

"What did he say, Mitch?" Von asked worriedly.

He explained the story.

****

Part 9

The door of the barn creaked open as the kidnapper entered carried a small child over his shoulder. She shone the torch light harshly in Terri's watery eyes and dumped the small child on her lap.

Terri could only see the outline of her attacker as she protected her eyes against the glare. The torchlight moved from her face to her two daughters lying mentally exhausted and asleep on their mother's lap. 

"Lucy!" Terri breathed in a raspy congested voice.

"We're all happy families now!" He sneered brushing Terri's white face tenderly. Without warning, he grabbed a handful of Terri's tangled hair and pulled it tightly, causing her to gasp with pain. "If you try anything smart, it will be the end of your beloved when he comes to drop off the ransom money." He bent down and put his face close to hers. Terri could feel his unsteady breathing on her face. His lips brushed past hers and he whispered in her ear. 

"I'll be back to deal with you later!" He chuckled softly to himself and released her before slamming the barn door and chaining it closed. Lucy was wide-awake and in shock. Terri pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her, reassuring her and caressing her hair as she gradually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

****

Part 10

Back at the police station …

Mitch sat alone outside Inspector Keeps' office with his head in his hands. Von sat opposite, clutching a hot cup of coffee and staring into space with Eileen at her side. Finally Mitch put his head up, casually glancing at his watch and ruffled his messy hair. Looking around, he broke the silence.

"Where is Rose and Malcolm?" He asked, looking at Von.

"I'll go for a little walk. Perhaps they've gone outside to get some air," Von suggested.

"Probably. I need some air too, so I'll take a look this way," Mitch replied, wandering off in the opposite direction. Eileen sat in silence on the bench and didn't move.

Mitch wandered down the passageway, which was deserted, and silent. The lights had been dimmed for the prisoners to sleep and this send a slight shiver down his spine. He had a frightening picture in his mind of his dear wife lying in a cold dark place clutching desperately to her starving children. He hoped to God that she had not been violated in any way by the kidnapper. 

As Mitch walked along the passageway he noticed that a light was on in one of the last cells in the row. He walked cautiously towards the light and as he did, he could hear moaning from inside. The closer he walked, the louder the whispers and moaning became. It was loudest right outside the door. At first, Mitch thought he was hearing things from all the stress but on closer inspection he could see shadows moving about from under the door. He put his hand up to the doorknob and was about to open the door when he heard a voice that he recognised.

****

Part 11

"Oh Malcolm!" Rose groaned. Mitch gritted his teeth in anger and burst into the room. 

Rose and Malcolm were naked in a position, which looked presumably to be mutual pleasure. They both automatically covered their essentials.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mitch shouted. 

"What does it look like, mate?" Malcolm interjected, rather rudely. 

"How can you think about having sex when your daughter has been kidnapped?" 

"Look, Mitch! I was depressed and needed someone to confide in – it certainly wouldn't do much good to confide in _you_ now, would it?" Rose protested, putting her clothes back on.

Just as the argument was about to get more heated, Inspector Keeps appeared at the door with Von. 

"It seems as if another little girl has gone missing. The parents are in the foyer and are hoping to talk to you," Keeps addressed Mitch.

Eileen, Von, Rose, Malcolm and Mitch followed Keeps into the sunroom where they saw a couple huddling together. They stood up upon the entrance of the parents.

"Hello," Mitch addressed them and proceeded to introduce the rest. The pair introduced themselves – but at this time we'll just call them Mr. & Mrs. Mystery Man and Woman.

"I've decided that we should have a psychiatrist so we can predict the kidnapper's moves and a court artist, in case anyone manages to catch a glimpse of our assailant."

"Good evening," The psychiatrist smiled (for the purpose of this story at this stage we will address her as Miss Mystery Girl), extending her hand to each of the people in the room. "I'm sorry to hear about your families, but Keeps is the best at his job and I'm sure we'll get everyone back safe and sound. This is my associate, Tim," she motioned to the door where a man appeared. 

"Hi! I'm Tim!" Tim said.

"Mmmm …" they all muttered shaking hands anxiously.

"Well, time is getting on, so I've prepared my team as best as possible under the circumstances and I think it's time to brief you, Mitch, ready for the drop-off." Inspector Keeps instructed, sitting down next to Mr. & Mrs. Mystery Man and Woman. 

****

Part 12

Terri tensed up as she heard footsteps heading towards the barn. She was beyond cold, she was positively freezing and her legs and feet were totally numb. The footsteps stopped outside the door and she heard the lock and chain being released. The torchlight cut through the darkness until it found Terri's terror-stricken face.

"Hello darlin'!" He greeted her. It sounded as if he had had a totally personality change and he was a different person.

"What do you want with us now? Mitch will be coming soon and he'll rescue us!" Terri insisted.

"If you're still alive sweetie, that is!" He laughed, in what seemed to be good humour. 

"How about having some fun with me?" He leered, stroking her cold and pale cheeks. Terri tried to flinch away but he grabbed her and pulled her away from the children who were peacefully sleeping. Thankfully, the disturbance did not wake them. 

"Over here!" He growled with an aggressive tone in his voice. 

Terri did not want anything happening to the children and in disobeying his orders, she thought that he would kill her children.

"Take off your clothes and make it quick – the more you struggle, the uglier this will be."

At that moment Terri knew what was going to happen. Nothing that she could do would prevent him. She didn't want to make a fuss and wake up the children because that would be detrimental. Bare and cold, she stood in front of a man of whom she knew nothing of. Terri didn't have the energy to be embarrassed or struggle – but she wanted to make him feel bad.

"Turn around, let me look at you," he demanded. The torchlight shone on all places of her body as he asked her to turn.

"Does this make you feel big?" she quivered. 

"Oh yeah! Big time darling!" he joked. Terri blushed at the unintentional pun.

"Making me feel intimidated like this – does this make you feel like you're special or something?" She redeemed herself.

"Just shut up or that kid will have three fingers instead of four!" he snapped. "Come here!"

She moved a little closer. 

"Closer!" Terri flinched but moved closer. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. Terri gasped and closed her eyes painfully.

****

Part 13

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name before … Mr?" Mitch asked as he was talking to Mr. Mystery man in the car on the way to the drop-off. 

"Oh, I'm sorry – what with all the commotion I must have forgotten! I'm Mr. Moyle," he smiled, extending his hand. Mitch took his hand.

"Well, well! That's the same name as my classics teacher in year 12 at high school. Funny coincidence!" Mitch suppressed a smile for the first time in hours. 

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation there, but it's time for you to hop into this car and make your own way to the drop-off point. We'll be tagging behind and remember, we can hear and sometime see everything that is going on," Inspector Keeps stated, stopping the car behind some bushes. "Your car is over there and you'll find the keys already in the door and waiting for you. The fake suitcase and money is in the trunk. You ready?"

"Um … a little nervous, to be honest. Just …. just …" Mitch began.

Keeps leant over. "I will personally assure you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure your wife and children are safely returned to you. Now off you go!"

Mitch smiled distantly and ducked from the car jogging over to the parked car.

****

Part 14

Through blurred vision, Terri watched her children sleep peacefully wrapped up in coarse hay bags that she had found. She was trembling uncontrollably and whimpering almost like a baby huddled up in the warmest corner of the barn. The kidnapper had left her in turmoil – mentally and physically. Terri hardy knew whether she was awake or dreaming, as the night became colder and colder and caused her to drift off into a half unconscious state. In the distance she could hear a child crying but she was unable to move – every bone in her body ached and it felt like her skin was crawling with creepy crawlies. The smell of her assailant left her skin abstained and as she drifted in and out of consciousness she found herself wondering if she was in full possession of her body and its functions. It was as if her soul was just living in a strange body that belonged to someone else. Someone dirty and filthy. With her last ounce of energy she reached out and held Charis close to her chest. As Terri rocked backwards and forwards in a trance, Charis fell asleep.

****

Part 15

"You hear me?" Keeps spoke loud and clearly into the special earpiece that Mitch was wearing.

"Loud and clear," Mitch replied in significantly higher spirits. Even driving in the car towards his love made him feel like he was halfway there.

The shadow of the formidable barn came into view as Mitch parked his car, concealing it amongst some large gum trees to the rear of the warehouse. He squinted into the darkness expecting his wife and children to come running to his side, but he was alone in the cold darkness and quite frankly, he was scared. Clutching the bag close to his chest, he crunched across the dry leaves towards the wooden table. 

"We have you in view, are you ready to make the drop-off?" Keeps' trusty voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes, I'm almost there," Mitch replied. With his heart in his mouth, he laid the bag on the table and started to walk away. Suddenly he heard a shuffling in the undergrowth.

"How am I to believe that the right amount of money is in that bag?" A voice floated through the gloom.

"You'll just have to trust that the want for my family to be safe is more important than all my possessions," Mitch carefully chose his words, so as not to anger the kidnapper.

"Well, it's been a bash! You've got one hell of a lady in there … tasty too! Yum!" He leered intimidating Mitch for a response.

"Easy does it," Keeps calmed Mitch, through the earpiece. "Remember we want them safe – don't you worry about his drivel."

"You've got your money. Just give my family back, please?" 

"Go around to the front of the barn, I'll be waiting and we'll negotiate there," the voice ordered. The undergrowth crackled and crunched as he disappeared. Mitch jogged towards the front and just before turning the corner glanced back at the table. To his surprise the bag was gone, but he continued.

"Mitch, we've managed to surround the barn and its vacinity. We found a car, which we suspect to be his. The team have disabled it, so there is nowhere for him to run now," Keeps explained. "From now on, you're on your own. Take the earpiece out in case he checks you, good luck. Just remember we're all here and don't do anything stupid!"

Mitch threw the microphone speaker onto the gravel and crushed it with his foot. _What an awful place. I can't bear to think of Terri cooped up in that freezing barn trying to keep the kids warm. What if he … he …no … just don't think about it. _He told himself. _Just concentrate on getting her back safely and we'll cross that bridge when the time comes._

"I'm here!" Mitch firmly stated on arrival around the front of the building.

"Mitch!" Terri rasped.

"Terri!" He cried.

The kidnapper appeared in the door of the barn with a gun pressing against Terri's temple and holding her tightly. 

"Where's my daughters? What have you done with them?" Mitch raised his voice slightly.

"They're in the barn. You only get one at a time in case you try something you may regret," his muffled voice drowned from under a balaclava. 

Terri struggled half-heartedly mumbling through the thick-gloved hand that was covering her mouth. "Are you on your own?" 

"Of course, do you think I'm that dumb?" Mitch snapped.

"Well, you obviously are if you let this pretty little thing out of your sight long enough for me to snatch her up," he cackled, tracing the gun across the front of her dirty top. 

"Don't you touch her!" Mitch snarled advancing closer.

"Stay back otherwise you'll get her brains splattered across your face! Now, shut up and do what I say. Take off your clothes I want to see if you're bugged."

Hurriedly, Mitch stripped off down to his boxer shorts and turned around.

"Now, lady. Go and get your children!" He demanded releasing Terri and pushing her violently back into the barn. They disappeared momentarily into the barn then reappeared. 

"Oh my goodness, thank God!" Mitch breathed.

Unbeknownst to the attacker, Terri had made a little plan with the children earlier in the evening before things became less pleasant. Mercedes dropped her doll in front of the kidnapper. He pointed his gun at her head in an agitated state.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

Mercedes began to cry loudly. "I want my dolly! I want my dolly!"

"Shut her up!" He ordered pointing the gun from Terri to the little girl crying loudly.

"She only wants her doll. Give it to her and she'll stop," Terri spoke calmly and directly.

Mercedes' cries became louder and louder.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled. The louder he yelled, the louder Mercedes' cries became. 

"Please just give her the doll. Don't kill her when it's so easy to fix, please," Terri said in a submissive voice. "You really don't want to have the death of a young child on your list when you could have easily prevented it. Please just bend down and pick it up."

It was apparent that Mercedes' loud cries were agitating the kidnapper and he was beginning to lose control.

"Right, I'm going to pick it up. Don't move! **ANYONE**!" 

Very slowly he bent down, looking up every few seconds. Terri flicked her eyes up to look at Mitch for the first time. For the first time in hours there was a glint in her eye.

The attacker's hand grasped the doll and in the second before he could look back at Mitch, he motioned with his hand to the team then launched himself upon the kidnapper targeting the gun. One shot was fired into the air as the struggle continued.

The swat team ran down from the trees. "Put your gun down, on the floor, hands up!" They chorused. 

The brawl continued and finally the kidnapper managed to flip Mitch to the ground and point the gun at his head.

"Put your hands up, you bastard!" His hand was trembling with fury at being betrayed.

"Okay, okay. Easy! Let's just talk this through." Mitch spoke gently. 

"Get yourself and the children into the van out back," Keeps whispered to Terri. 

"I have to stay with Mitch," Terri replied. 

"Get in the van now! Do you want all your children killed, woman? This is not a choice!"

Reluctantly, Terri ushered the children off to the van. Mercedes was still crying and she found blankets in the back of the van, which she wrapped them all up in.

"Now, Mercedes. Mummy has to go back and help daddy. You are very safe now and no one can get to you here but they can if you leave this van, okay? So you _must _stay here and look after Lucy and Charis for me. You're my big helper. Promise mummy?" Terri hugged her daughter tightly. 

"Promise mummy."

Terri hugged and kissed her girls, including little Lucy, before leaving the van.

Meanwhile…

"I repeat – put your gun down or we'll be forced to open fire." Inspector Keeps announced through the megaphone from a safe distance.

"Back off, all of you! I'll blow his head off, I swear! I'm not joking – get back!" He bellowed.

"We will all do what you want. Just calm down, please. Okay, team – back off!" Keeps spoke.

The team retreated cautiously.

"I'm going to take him with me until I get to my car then throw him forwards. Don't follow me otherwise I'll shoot you all, understood. **UNDERSTOOD?**" 

"We understand," Keeps answered on behalf of his men.

The man in black walked, dragging Mitch along with a gun, towards the trees. When he arrived at his car, he pushed Mitch forwards violently, aiming his gun at him as he fell on his face. He jumped in his car and turned the engine on. At the moment the kidnapper was about to make his get away the sound of a gunshot invaded everyone's ears. The team ran towards the car and pulled the masked man from the car. They pulled his mask off to discover blood rushing from his head.

"He's dead, sir!" One of the men exclaimed to Keeps who just approached the scene.

"Mitch!" Terri gasped. "Mitch!" She rasped a little louder.

"Terri! Oh my goodness! You killed him?" Mitch stated. He lifted Terri from the backseat of the assailant's car and she was still holding the gun in her trembling hand.

Keeps walked over. "You did well," he muttered releasing the gun from her hand. "Take her to the hospital to get her checked out, will you?" He spoke to a member of his team.

"Yes, sir."

****

Part 16

"The children are fine. They have been very brave!" Charlotte told Mitch, once they were safely back at All Saints Western General Hospital. 

"Thank goodness. Have they … I mean … did he…" his voice trailed off.

"No, he didn't assault them in anyway," Charlotte replied in an understanding tone.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Rose shouted as she ran towards her daughter. She picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I've got you back!"

Rose turned her glance to Mitch. She looked at the ground as she muttered, "Thank you for bringing her back to me." 

"You all right, mate?" Von asked, reaching out to take Terri's hand. Terri stiffened up at Von's touch. Terri didn't reply.

"Let's get you into this lovely gown. Off with your things."

Terri timidly took her top off and shyly unzipped her skirt. Immediately Von noticed the obvious bruising and scratch marks up her inner thighs. Terri grabbed the gown and covered herself.

Von raised her eyebrows and tied up her gown, pursing her lips.

"Did he –?" Von began. 

Terri shot her hand out and grabbed Von's wrist. "Don't say it," she softly said.

Von and Terri stared into each other's eyes and even though no words were spoken, they understood each other. At the end of the glance, Von slowly reached for Terri's hand and held onto it until Mitch arrived.

"Sorry darling. I had to make sure the children were okay. I'm so happy to have you back!" He hugged her. Terri wanted to flinch away but forced herself to act normally, as Von walked away she looked into Terri's eyes as they brimmed and over flowed with tears.

__

They're not the last tears to be shed if Terri doesn't tell Mitch what happened. Von thought.

Terri didn't speak a word.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Talk to me!" Mitch stroked her hair. Terri avoided his hand and lay back against the pillows. Before Mitch could say another word, Charlotte entered.

"Let's check you over missy!" she smiled cheerfully.

"I would prefer to have this check in private, Mitch. I hope you don't mind," Terri faintly smiled.

"Sure, sure. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and left.

"He raped me," Terri blurted suddenly to Charlotte before she began to examine Terri. Dr. Beaumont looked surprised for a second.

"Oh," she murmured. "I'll need a full set of bloods, in that case. I'm sorry but I have to ask … did he use protection?"

"I don't know but I don't want the day after pill, please, Charlotte."

"Well, Terri … what if you are -."

"Then I'll pretend it's Mitch's."

"You're not going to tell him?" Charlotte stammered.

"How can I? It would change everything!"

"Well supposing he has an STD, you'll have to tell him then!"

"I'll take one step at a time. In the meantime, please don't tell Mitch anything about this?" Terri almost begged.

"You know I can't say anything if you don't want me to. But it's really putting me in an awkward position, you know that, Terri."

"Well, that's the way I want it," Terri finished.

"I'll just get those bloods organised then?" Charlotte asked.

Terri didn't reply. She had said her part.

****

Part 17

"I can't believe my poor Lucy was stuck in a shed for hours on end with Terri!" Rose exclaimed as Charlotte confirmed that she had not been interfered with once again.

"It looks to me like Terri did everything in her power to make sure the children were safe, especially little Lucy," Charlotte stated.

"Well, if Terri wasn't kidnapped in the first place he wouldn't have taken my Lucy. I mean, where was she going in that direction anyway?" Rose persisted with the irritating conversation that was obviously upsetting Charlotte.

"Terri Sullivan was cooped up in a barn out in the freezing cold with three young children by herself. She was almost naked as she gave up all her clothes in effort to keep the kids warm – as you can see there are no scratches or bruises on Lucy at all. She doesn't have hypothermia and she is perfectly healthy. It looks to me like Terri did you a favour," Dr. Beaumont rested her case, handing Lucy back to Rose. 

"Well, I don't care what she did. She is always the hero. She's the hero for stealing my husband, sacking me from her ward, being kidnapped and killing a man, I just can't understand how that works, do you?" Rose coldly continued. "She's so saintly – killing a man in effort to make her children safe and my Lucy … not!"

Charlotte looked around her before speaking sharply and coolly. "I've just about had enough of you, Rose. No wonder Mitch decided to render you to a mental hospital. Terri is Lucy's stepmother and in my opinion she would be better off with stable parents, so if I hear you talk about Terri in that tone again I will personally ensure that every feature on that vindictive ugly face of yours is rearranged permanently," Charlotte hoarsely whispered. 

"Is that a threat?" Rose curtly shot back.

Charlotte smiled. "Oh, how clumsy of me not to tell you … it's a promise!" 

Before Rose could say another word, Charlotte had turned on her heel and marched away in fury.

Terri was lying with her eyes shut against the pillows as Miss Mystery Girl and Mrs Mystery Woman entered.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Mystery Woman spoke. Terri's eyes flickered open sleepily. 

"I'm awfully sorry to wake you. I just wanted to say that I heard what you did. I think you are very brave. I'm so happy that you've found your girls and that they are back safe and sound," Mrs. Mystery Woman paused. "Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky. My only son is still missing. Police were hoping that the same man could have kidnapped him. But since they were unable to interrogate the kidnapper, I guess I'll never find him."

Terri stared at her. "I'm sorry," she choked.

"Oh no, no, dear. You mustn't be sorry – that's one more villain off the streets. What you did was a good thing; you must never regret that. I'm never going to lose hope – and even if I never find him. I'll know someone was put to justice," Mystery Woman finished gulping.

"Thank you. What was your name?" Terri whispered tiredly. 

"I'm Mrs. Sara. Julie Sara and it was a pleasure to finally have met you. I'll leave you in peace," the friendly woman smiled and left the room with her husband who was waiting at the door.

"Hello there, Terri. I'm the psychiatrist, Heather," Heather smiled. "I've been assigned to your case if there is anything that you want to discuss with me."

"I don't need a psychiatrist!" Terri snapped, a little more harshly than intended.

Heather smiled and sat down next to Terri without an invitation. "Nelson thought you might say that," she said.

"I don't think you need mental help – I'm confident that you are in full control of your faculties but you have been kidnapped and locked in a cold barn for hours. I just want to establish that noting untoward happened during that time. I must remind of patient confidentiality, what you say will never leave this room," Heather continued in a sickly sweet tone.

"Heather, I am the NUM of this ward. I know what psychiatrists are used for and in what circumstances. I don't need one and I have nothing to talk about. I'm very tired, I just need to rest," Terri pleaded with her.

"Bottling it up like this can lead to worse problems later on, you know," Heather persisted with the line of conversation. 

"I just want to be left alone, please."

Von was checking on her patients in the bed next to Terri and could hear the muffled arguments from behind the curtains and decided to see what was going on.

"Terri, you know it's best to discuss all your problems. I think that you are hiding something if you are so hostile towards even telling me anything!" Heather raised her voice.

"What's going on in here?" Von exclaimed, pulling the curtains back.

"Thank you, Von. She won't leave me alone," Terri sighed.

"Well if it isn't Heather, my favourite medic," Von chuckled. Heather stared at her and remained in the chair.

"Well, what are you waiting for – you heard the woman. She doesn't want to talk, so get going," Von ordered.

"In cases like this I'm supposed to make sure that the patient is mentally stable in case of suicide," Heather said indignantly, standing up. 

"I can assure you that Terri isn't going to be leaving us in the near future and if she needs anyone to talk to, you'll be the first to know!" Von candidly said, smiling wryly as she held the curtains back for her to leave.

In a disgruntled fashion, Heather straightened her jacket and flicking her blonde hair over one shoulder huffily, she left.

"You holding up?" Von narrowed her eyes at Terri.

"At this stage," she flatly replied. "I told Charlotte that I don't want the day after pill if…" she swallowed heavily, "worse comes to worse."

Von nodded. "I trust you to make the right decision when the time comes."

"Where is Mitch?" Terri sat up. "Charlotte said that I don't have to stay in overnight."

"Last I saw he was arguing with Rose," Von raised her eyebrows.

Terri nodded and Von left her alone. Nurse Sullivan closed her eyes only to have horrifying flashbacks of her attacker overwhelming her.

****

1 week later…

Mitch had been looking after the children and avoiding Terri for 7 whole days since the incident. He allowed her to recover her thoughts and decide what was to become of their incident after their emergency reactions had calmed down.

It was so strange because Terri and Mitch were married but wandered in and out of the house as if they were two different people with different aims. It was on Monday morning when a phone call stirred Terri into action.

"Hi, Terri – this is Charlotte. Just calling to tell you the results from the bloods I sent away."

"Yes?" Terri breathed feeling her heart speed up.

"You don't have any AIDs, HIV or any STD, that's the good news."

"Is there bad news?"

"That's for you to decide really but I did detect an unusual amount of progesterone in your blood," Dr. Beaumont continued.

"Meaning?" Terri retorted.

"There is a possibility that you are pregnant – but it was too early to establish then but if you come in now, I will be able to tell you if you're expecting or not," Charlotte proposed.

"Right, I've got to come in anyway to find some papers for Nelson. Thank you for all you've done to help – I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Terri, I only wish it could end happy – then my job would be done! See you later!" Charlotte hung up.

****

Part 18

Charlotte held the pregnancy test up to the light.

"No beating round the bush – you're pregnant," Charlotte said. "But remember that's no recommendation that it's not Mitch's…" 

"Charlotte, before the kidnapping we hadn't shared a bed for a month," Terri cried.

"He doesn't need to know if you just have an abortion – I can organise you one for this afternoon, if that suits you?"

"I want to have the baby. I know this sounds silly, but that's the way I want it."

"Well then, I'm afraid there's not a lot I can suggest. Mitch is a doctor – he can do the math. I think you should tell him," Charlotte flatly replied.

"Yes," Terri vaguely said as she put her clothes back on. 

As Terri was about to leave, Charlotte said something that stuck in Terri's mind until the present day almost: "the longer the lie continues the harder it is to reveal the subterfuge."

At lunch Terri cornered Mitch in the tearoom.

"We need to talk," she blurted quickly to prevent herself from backing out.

"I've been wanting to hear you say that ever since this disaster," Mitch said.

"I think we need to talk about everything and to state what we feel and think. Mitch, will you go first?" Terri asked taking the first step.

"Well, I realise now that I was being immature. Making you sleep on the couch like that – I don't know what got into me. It wasn't until I realised that you had left me how dumb and petty the whole affair thing really was. I haven't been having any gay affairs or any other flings, especially not with Rose," Mitch explained.

"I know that now. I just don't like the fact that we had to have the kidnapping before we realised what we were doing to each other," Terri sighed, looking out the window. "It was like we were strangers living in the same house. I waited so long for you and I can't believe that we slept apart for all that time."

Mitch stepped forwards and held Terri's shoulders from behind. She flinched, as she always did when people touched her since the attack. Terri shrugged out of Mitch's grasp and turned around to look him in the eye – something she hadn't been able to do for over a month.

"I haven't had an affair either. The whole theory of me turning gay and being with Rose is totally absurd, I can't believe that you didn't trust me enough, Mitch. Why is that?" 

"Rose told me that you and her were close. I just took it the wrong way. I was angry that you thought that I was having an affair with Malcolm of all people!" Mitch said in an exasperated tone.

"Things have changed between us," Terri reluctantly stated biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, they have, but does that really mean that we can't start fresh?" Mitch asked stroking her cheek. Terri cringed under his touch. "What did he do to you?" Mitch mused, realising that his touching her really bothered Terri.

"Look, nothing – I'm just a little on edge from time to time," she lied.

"Von said that you sent Heather away."

"That's right – I had nothing to talk about. Why have you been avoiding me this week?" Terri suddenly asked.

"I thought you needed time to recover, time to yourself," he answered slowly. "Terri, I care about you – a lot."

The time had come where it was now or never for Terri to tell Mitch the truth about what happened. She wanted to tell him so much but something inside her prevented her.

"Mitch, I'm taking the children and staying with mum," Terri flatly stated.

****

Part 19

"What? I thought we were going to make a fresh start?" Mitch cried.

"Before the incident you wouldn't talk to me. I was going through mental turmoil and you just left me to sleep on the couch and care for the children while you were mostly in a drunken stupor. I heard rumours about you and Malcolm and I didn't know what to think! I wanted to ask you but every time I approached you, it was like I was the enemy! Now you can't even bring yourself to say you love me any more. I'm sorry, Mitch – but I can't live like that any more – I just can't!" Terri's voice broke.

"Wait!" Mitch grabbed her by her shoulders and held her firmly.

"Let go of me!" Terri screamed. "Please! Mitch, don't touch me!" She carried on.

He was that surprised of her struggling and screaming at his touch that he immediately released her. For a moment he stared at her like she was a hideous monster then spoke.

"If you are going to make it this difficult, then fine! Stay with your mother forever for all I care! If you're not going to talk to me about what's eating away at you, it's up to you! But if you want me to trust you so much, then just tell me what happened and I will try to help you. It's obvious that you don't want to make things better between us if you won't talk to me," Mitch shouted.

"I do want to talk to you and make things right but I can't! You know what – if you're that desperate for me to go and stay with my mother, then I'll stay there forever and make you happy. How dare you talk to me after what I've been through! I shot a man in the head and you are asking me what is wrong all the time!"

"If you're that worried about it, then talk to a psychiatrist! I'll bet you told Von! It's unbelievable how you tell her things before your own husband!" Mitch yelled, reddening significantly in the face.

"You can't even begin to know what happened," Terri lowered her voice in such a vindictive tone that Mitch staggered back slightly. Then she bitterly continued. "I stripped off to my underwear in order to keep _your _children warm, I sat on the freezing hard ground for hours and hours in the dark."

"I know how hard it must have been and I can understand how frightened you were!" Mitch reasoned with his wife.

"You have **NO **idea how hard it was! It wasn't the dark or the cold or the fear, Mitch," Terri paused.

"Then what was it?"

Tears streamed down Terri's flushed face and she angrily wiped them away. She didn't want to come across as weak and emotional when she faced Mitch. She loved Mitch with all her heart and to live a life without him was unbearable to think about. In order to redeem her relationship, she knew what she had to do but she didn't have the strength any more.

"I wanted to make him regret what he did. He wasn't going to wreck my life and the life of my children for what he did. Mitch, he raped me in front of the children as they slept," she sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

Mitch stood there with this mouth partly opened unable to speak.

Terri sniffed loudly and struggled to compose herself. "I didn't expect you to say anything. I'll be taking the girls with me to mum's. Don't come to the house or call me – I don't want to see you again. You don't want to be with me after what happened," Terri choked.

Mitch's eyes stung with tears as he watched Terri walk to the door. He knew that if he didn't say something before she walked out the door then he had lost her forever.

"I do," he managed to stammer. "I do want to be with you – no matter what," he rasped.

New tears filled Terri's eyes and just before she disappeared out the door she said: "It's time to let go."

****

Part 20

A once strong willed nurse who helped many people cope with adversity lay on her bed at her mother's house staring out the window. Her pillow was wet with tears but she no longer had the energy to sob. She had lost the love of her life forever and it was all her fault – Mitch was willing to start fresh but she pushed him away like the first time. By the end of the day, Nurse Sullivan hardly knew how to lie straight in bed. Every time she drifted off to sleep she imagined she could feel the foreign baby growing inside her stomach. The filth that he had inserted in her was growing and taking over her body. Unable to catch a firm grasp on reality, there were three sharp taps on her bedroom door. 

"Terri, Von is here to see you, love. Can I let her in?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah," Terri managed to whisper. If anyone was going to get Terri back on her feet, it was the trusty Von.

"Good afternoon. Mitch told me you might be here," Von began.

"Look, Von. I'm not seeing Mitch any more and nothing you can say or do will make me think any different," Terri blurted.

Von laughed. "Did you rehearse that?" she chuckled. "What on earth made you think that? You act as if I'm some busy body nosey parker!" Von smiled and sat next to Terri.

"Sorry, Von," Terri smiled for the first time in ages!

"Now – what are you doing here? Do you think laying on the bed crying for hours will make you feel better?" Von inquired, bending her head over to look Terri in the eyes. "It certainly isn't making Mitch feel better, that's for sure!"

"Von, I-," Terri started.

"Shhh, don't say anything! Let me finish," Von ordered, in a friendly tone, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, okay?"

Terri shook her head smiling. "Okay."

"Mitch loves you and you love Mitch, but you're not together presently because you're pregnant because of some dickhead (which is not Mitch's fault) that you shot and Mitch is too afraid to upset you by saying that he loves you … does that sound right?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty right," Terri heaved a sigh.

"You're going to divorce a man that you chased for 10 years and finally have who is supportive and will do everything to help you get better because you were raped? Do you think you are the only person in the world in your position? How do you think Mitch is going to cope without the only woman in his life?" Von raised her eyebrow intent for some sort of response from Terri.

Terri looked at the floor, then out the window. Von forced her face around to look at her.

"You won't find the answer out there!" She persisted.

"He's gone. I told him to let go," Terri weakly replied. "He won't have me back again. I've pushed him away too many times."

"Bullshit! He would break his neck to hear you say you love him again and you are more stupid than I thought if you won't believe that!" Von remarked harshly.

"I know the ball is in my court," Terri finally said, after a long silence. "But Von, you really should leave that up to me – I can't rely on you forever!"

"Terri, as long as I'm your friend you're going to have me to answer to when you have a problem! That's just the way it is! Now if you don't pack your little bags and get back with Mitch **NOW, **then you're going to have to get yourself out of that bed and kick me out before I leave!" Von finished smiling to herself.

"It would hurt my toes too much!" Terri joked.

"Now, now! Just because I've brought you back from the dead that's no reason to insult me – cheeky devil! Get up, dry those eyes and give yourself the best chance you can!" Von insisted.

****

Part 21

Meanwhile, back at the Mitch residence which was previously the Mitch and Terri residence, Mitch sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He thought about drowning his sorrows but even thought Terri was no longer around, he knew that would only make him feel worse in the morning. He couldn't believe that just because he didn't say, "I love you" he'd lost the love of his life. Why didn't he just say the words? His life was never going to be whole without Terri in it and he didn't know how he was going to cope.

Mitch wandered the passageway to Charis and Mercedes' bedrooms and stood in the door pretending that he was watching them sleep. He pictured their dark hair looking just like their mother lying peacefully without a care in the world but in a blink of his eye the mental picture had vanished and he was left … alone in a lonely house. He shook his head trying to make the reality sink in but he still thought as he turned around Terri would be standing there telling him what to do next. Pursing his lips, he swung around on his heel to see a dark figure siting in his armchair. He was unable to make out who it was because of the setting sun behind the window.

"You know you really should think about throwing that shirt out one day. It never suited you," the voice said in a half joking tone.

In that second Mitch recognised the voice. "Terri!" He shouted.

They ran into each other's arms.

"Oh Mitch, I could never let you go! You're too much trouble to get back!" Terri laughed, including her two children in the embrace.

As the Sullivan family bonded once again, Von slipped from the house quietly with a huge grin.


End file.
